Arabian Nights
"Arabian Nights" is the eighth episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson and directed by Michael Waxman. It is the eighth episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 27, 2011. Synopsis Raina decides to cross off Dwayne behind Grey's back. Emma and Graham must help a young woman being stalked by an old boyfriend. In flashbacks, Aladdin and Jasmine must stop Jafar. Plot Raina arrives at Dwayne's only to learn he doesn't want to be with her anymore. She tells him she can get him fired from the council. Dwayne reminds her that is only if the Council all agrees to kick someone off. Raina remembers this and tells him she will make his life miserable. He smirks and slams the door in her face. Emma and Graham are on patrol when they see a young woman, Amira Linette running to them. She says a man was stalking her and chasing her. She leads them to where he was but they find nothing. She begs them to protect her. Graham says unless there is evidence but Emma agrees. Graham is worried that it might be a waste of time but Emma denies him. She walks away with Amira. In flashbacks, Jasmine is the princess of Agrabah, a country south of the Enchanted Forest. However, as she travels through the kingdom she is robbed by thief Aladdin. She hunts him down and fights him for her purse. She soon learns that her father, the Sultan, is the target of an assassin. She gets the help of Aladdin to protect her father. They learn the assassin's hirer was a magician named Jafar. Caitlin has her final exams the next night is worried. Ashley and Lilyana arrive to bring her out to dinner for a ladies night. Caitlin is worried she might not pass if she gets drunk that night but they promise not to get her drunk. However, they get drunk and have to be picked up by Alan, Thomas, and Chase. Emma stakes out at Amira's house and sees a man watching her. She slowly and quietly goes over to him and tackles him. She asks why he has been stalking her but he picks up a rock and hits her. She is knocked out and robbed. Raina tries to get an assassin to take out Dwayne but no one volunteers. She finally decides to blackmail the rest of the council to get Dwayne off the council. She successfully gets Chase, Victoria, Blake, and Aiden on her side but has nothing on Carly, who is good friends with Dwayne. Raina is angry but falls back to Plan A to get Dwayne killed. In flashbacks, Aladdin and Jasmine find Jafar but learn he overpowers them by a lot. Aladdin is captured and Jafar lies to Jasmine that he was executed. However, Aladdin escapes and finds a lamp that is said to have a genie in it. He is granted three wishes. He uses one to become royalty and tries to find Jasmine. However, Jafar is about to have the Sultan killed. Emma goes to the doctor where Dr. Balavan, the Genie, tells her she will be alright and she leaves. She sees Amira bleeding out in the street and Emma runs over. Amira says that the man stalking her was Andrew Amador, her ex-boyfriend. He saw her with another guy and he stabbed her. Emma tries to get Amira to the hospital but she dies on the way and cannot be recovered. She is upset and goes home to be comforted by Graham. In flashbacks, Aladdin is drowned by Jafar but uses his second wish to survive. Finally they find Jasmine trapped and Jafar about to kill the Sultan. Aladdin decides he can't win and gives the genie to Jafar. Jafar uses the Genie to become King with Jasmine as his Queen and the Sultan as his servent. However, Aladdin reminds Jafar that a Genie is still more powerful than him and Jafar uses his third wish to become a Genie. Aladdin and Jasmine trap Jafar in the lamp and the Genie sends the lamp to somewhere isolated where no one will find him. Aladdin realizes that due to a law Jasmine can only marry royalty. Aladdin also realizes he has one wish left which he can use to either remain royalty to marry Jasmine or free the Genie from his everlasting prison in the lamp. Aladdin frees the Genie but the Sultan seeing Jasmine and Aladdin truly in love changes the law so Jasmine can marry who she wants. Caitlin awakens the next day ready for the exams while Emma catches Andrew and arrests him for murder. Raina meets with Dwayne. She reveals she was trying to have him killed but no one would volunteer. Dwayne scoffs at her and tells her she wouldn't have the guts to kill him. Raina tells him he is wrong and takes his heart out and crushes it. She tells him no one can survive by crossing the Evil Queen, revealing she has her memories. In one final flashback, the Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Gaston, Ursula, Maleficent, and Dr. Facillier find the Genie Lamp and release Jafar. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Caitlin Gunn *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Dania Ramirez as Ashley Boyd *Josh Dallas as Alan Brendon *Andrew J. West as Thomas Prince *Lana Parilla as Evil Queen/Raina Adrianne *Jared S. Gilmore (credit only) *Jamie Dornan as Graham Aldene *Meghan Ory as Scarlet Collin *Emilie de Ravin as Lilyana Rose *Wes Brown as Gaston/Chase Cullen *Robert Carlyle (credit only) Guest Starring *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin/Andrew Amador *Naveen Andrews as Jafar/Dwayne Emmett *Gabrielle Anwar as Lady Tremaine/Victoria Belfry *Amir Arison as the Genie/Dr. Balavan *Kristen Bauer van Straten as MaleficentBlake Long *Karen David as Jasmine/Amira Linette *Merrin Dungey as Ursula/Carly Dover *Brian George as Sultan *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Dr. Facillier/Aiden Elymas